Forte ~Jump up, Girls!~
is an image song for the Doki Doki! Pretty Cure series. It is performed by Kurosawa Tomoyo. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Kaze wa fukinukeru hana wa kaoru hoshi wa megutte tori wa tobu On'nanoko wa hikari kagayaki kokoro wa forute de myaku utsu yo! Ai no kodō Kagami ga utsushidasu jibun kinō to nani mo kawaranai Demo ne nani mo kamo ga honto wa chigau Benkyō, yūjō, koi, yume hibi meippai sukuranburu Kadai ni isshokenmei mukatteru kara "Sukina koto ni sunao sukina hito ni egao" Zakkuri matomechaeba tsumari kore!←Shinpuru ne? Kedo chotto muzukashī...!? Kaze ni hirari nori hana wo matoi hoshi ni negai kake Hop,Step,Jump up Mirai shinjite tsukisusumu kokoro wo michibiku no wa danzen! Ai no kodō Mabuta tojite egaku jibun・risō wa mada kanata haruka Demo ne fumidasu ippo wa wadachi ni kawaru Aka, ao, kiiro, bara iro don'na dokidoki mo tanoshinde Hōpu chāto kakeagare furimukanaide "Watashi jishin ga happī sekaijū min'na happī" Ichiban mezasu tokoro zubari sore!←Yokubari ne? Kedo kitto kanaeyou...!! Kaze ni namida nage hana ni genki hoshi ni yuki morai Hop,Step,Jump up Yowaki ni sayonara honki no kokoro wa mugen ni maki okosu yo! Ai no hamon "Sukina koto ni sunao itsumo mune ni egao" Daiji ni shitai kyun tte suru zenbu←Dakishimete Mamotte sodateyou? Kaze ni hirari nori hana wo matoi hoshi ni negai kake Hop,Step,Jump up Mirai shinjite tsuki susumu kokoro no, ai no kiseki wa tomaranai! Kaze wa fukinukeru hana wa kaoru hoshi wa megutte tori wa tobu On'nanoko wa hikari kagayaki kokoro wa forute de myaku utsu yo! Ai no kodō |-|Kanji= 風は吹き抜ける　花は薫る　星は廻(めぐ)って　鳥は翔ぶ 女のコはひかり輝き　心はフォルテで脈打つよ! 愛の鼓動 鏡が映し出す自分　昨日と何も変わらない でもね　何もかもが　ほんとは違う 勉強、友情、恋、夢　日々めいっぱいスクランブル 課題に一所懸命　向かってるから 「好きなコトに素直　好きな人に笑顔」 ざっくりまとめちゃえば　つまりコレ!←シンプルね? けどちょっと難しい…!? 風にひらり乗り　花をまとい　星に願いかけ Hop,Step,Jump up 未来信じて突き進む　心を導くのは断然! 愛の行動 瞼閉じて描く自分・理想はまだ彼方遙か でもね　踏み出す一歩は　轍に変わる 赤、青、黄色、薔薇色　どんなドキドキも楽しんで 希望地図(ホープチャート)駈け上がれ　振り向かないで 「私自身がハッピー 世界中みんなハッピー」 いちばん目指すところ　ずばりソレ!←欲張りね? けどきっと叶えよう…!! 風に涙投げ　花に元気　星に勇気もらい Hop,Step,Jump up 弱気にサヨナラ　本気の心は無限に巻き起こすよ! 愛の波紋 「好きなコトに素直　いつも胸に笑顔」 大事にしたい　キュンてする全部←抱きしめて 守って育てよう? 風にひらり乗り　花をまとい　星に願いかけ Hop,Step,Jump up 未来信じて突き進む心の、愛の奇跡は止まらない! 風は吹き抜ける　花は薫る　星は廻(めぐ)って　鳥は翔ぶ 女のコはひかり輝き　心はフォルテで脈打つよ! 愛の鼓動 |-|English= The wind blows; the flowers smell sweet; the stars go round; the birds fly. Girls shine bright; the heart beats its forte! The rhythm of love. The mirror reflects yesterday’s self, and that’s nothing to fear, But hey, just about everything’s different in truth. Studying, courage, romance, dreams: scramble on every day with all your might. Face these challenges with everything you’ve got! “Be honest with what you like; smile with who you like.” To sum it up roughly, do things completely! ← Simple, right? But kind of challenging…!? Ride the wind nimbly, covered with flowers; wish upon the stars; run, hop, step, jump up. Believing in the future, plunge on forward, guide your heart unswervingly along its way! The code of love. Closing your eyelids, draw yourself; ideals are still far beyond our reach. But hey, taking a step forward can still lead you into a rut. Red, blue, yellow, rose: such heart-pounding fun! With your hope chart, get up, gallop, don’t look back. “I, myself, happy, everyone around the world, happy,” I always aim for the very best! ← Greedy, right? But surely you’ll get it for me…!! Throw your tears to the wind, get energized by flowers, take courage in stars, hop, step, jump up! Goodbye, faint heartedness, my earnest heart’s stirring on infinity! The ripple of love. “Be honest with what you like; always smile in your heart. I want to make everything important and moving. ← Embracing, Shall we protect and nurture each other? Ride the wind nimbly, covered with flowers; wish upon the stars; run, hop, step, jump up. Believing in the future, the forward plunge of your heart, the miracle of love never stops! The wind blows; the flowers smell sweet; the stars go round; the birds fly. Girls shine bright; the heart beats its forte! The rhythm of love. Audio Category:Image Songs Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Songs Category:Music